thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Jonathan Drouin
| birth_place = Sainte-Agathe-des-Monts, Quebec, Canada | height_ft = 5 | height_in = 11 | weight_lb = 195 | position = Left Wing | shoots = Left | team = Syracuse Crunch | league = AHL | prospect_team = Tampa Bay Lightning | prospect_league = NHL | ntl_team = | draft = 3rd overall | draft_year = 2013 | draft_team = Tampa Bay Lightning | career_start = 2011 }} Jonathan Drouin (born on March 28, 1995) is a Canadian ice hockey forward who is currently under contract to the Tampa Bay Lightning organization in the National Hockey League (NHL). After a stellar season with the Halifax Mooseheads in which he was named CHL MVP and captured the Memorial Cup, he was selected by the Tampa Bay Lightning in the first round (3rd overall) of the 2013 NHL Entry Draft. Playing Career Halifax Mooseheads Jonathan was selected second overall by the Halifax Mooseheads in the 2011 QMJHL Entry Draft. After starting the 2011–12 season at the Midget AAA level with the Lac St. Louis Lions, it was announced on December 9, 2011, that he would join the Mooseheads. In his first QMJHL game, against the Acadie-Bathurst Titan, he recorded two assists, including a set-up of the game-winning goal & was also a key member of Halifax's 2012 playoff success, most notably scoring the overtime winning goal in Game 7 against the Quebec Remparts. On November 7, 2012, Jonathan represented Team QMJHL in Game 2 of the Subway Super Series against Russian junior players; he scored a goal and added three assists. He missed the first game of the series due to a foot injury. At the conclusion of the 2012–13 season, Jonathan was named the CHL Player of the Year.9 He would continue to be an integral player for the Mooseheads during the 2013 playoffs, helping the team win the President's Cup and the 2013 Memorial Cup. On June 30, 2013, after his highly-successful season, Jonathan was drafted by the Tampa Bay Lightning in the first round, third overall in the 2013 NHL Entry Draft. On July 5, 2013, he was signed to a three-year contract by the Tampa Bay Lightning, but he was cut from the Lightning roster at the beginning of the 2013–14 season, returning to the Mooseheads for the QMJHL season. Tampa Bay Lightning During the Lightning's 2014–15 training camp, Jonathan sustained an injury. Days later, on September 9, 2014, the Lightning announced that he would miss three-to-four weeks with a slight fracture in his thumb. On October 16, 2014, he was assigned to Tampa Bay's American Hockey League (AHL) affiliate, the Syracuse Crunch on a conditioning stint. The rehabilitation assignment was initially slated for a maximum of two weeks even though it was stated that he could be recalled prior to that timeline. Just three days later on October 19, 2014, the Lightning recalled Jonathan from his conditioning assignment with the Crunch; he registered one goal, two assists and a +4 plus-minus rating during his AHL stint. On October 20, 2014, Jonathan made his NHL debut against the Edmonton Oilers. The following day, on October 21 2014,, he picked up his first NHL assist on a Valtteri Filppula goal in Tampa Bay's 2–1 overtime victory over the Calgary Flames. He then scored his first NHL goal on October 24 against goaltender Ondřej Pavelec of the Winnipeg Jets On January 2, 2016, Jonathan was reassigned to the Syracuse Crunch of the American Hockey League. Due to injury, he had been limited to only 19 games this season, and had only played in five games since mid-November. Yzerman stated at the time that there was no set date for his return to the NHL. Yzerman also stated that "he's been dealing with a minor nagging injury that is finally healed. With everyone coming back at the same time, it's a good opportunity to get a young player a lot of ice time, get his game right back on top and bring him back at the appropriate time." On January 3, 2016, his agent, Allan Walsh issued a statement on his behalf. Walsh revealed that Jonathan had made a trade request back in November, but had kept the matter private. Walsh referred to it as an "untenable situation" and that it was in everyone's best interest that he be allowed to move on and play hockey. On January 20, 2016, the Lightning announced that Jonathan had been suspended indefinitely without pay for a failure to report to the Crunch's game against the Toronto Marlies that day. Jonathan's agent, Allan Walsh again issued another statement after the suspension was announced by the Lightning. According to Walsh, a few days prior the Lightning had informed Jonathan that a trade was close to being completed. He proposed to the team that Jonathan not play due to the impending trade; however, the Lightning decided against this. Walsh further stated that Jonathan was not willing to risk being injured, and that due to the situation "it is clearly in the best interests that the Tampa Bay Lightning trade him as there is no reason for Jonathan to continue with the Tampa Bay Lightning organization in any capacity." Lightning General Manager Steve Yzerman held a press conference the following day. Yzerman denied Walsh's claim that there was a trade nearing. Yzerman stated that, "We’ve never said there was a pending deal or a deal close" and further stated that they were still "actively and aggressively trying to find a deal that works" to trade Drouin. According to Yzerman, there was still "significant" interest from teams, but the way things have played out would make a trade more difficult to make. Yzerman also reiterated his point that he is working for the best interest of the team and that Jonathan's actions put no pressure on him to make a trade. On March 8, 2016, Jonathan reported to the Syracuse Crunch for the first time since he was suspended by the Lightning on January 20th. He told the media that he believed that the relationship between him and the team was fine & that they would fix the situation over the summer. He also said that he planned on putting in the work to try to gain a call-up. On April 4, 2016, the Lightning recalled him from the Syracuse Crunch after a nine-game stint. Jonathan had recorded 9 goals an assist during his recent stint with the Crunch. On the same day, Jonathan recorded the game-winning goal in his return. He helped the Lightning defeat the New Jersey Devils, which resulted in the Lightning clinching home ice for the opening round of the 2016 Stanley Cup Playoffs. On April 15, 2016, he recorded his first career NHL playoff point in a 5–2 Lightning victory over the Detroit Red Wings. On April 30, 2016, Jonathan recorded his first NHL playoff goal in a 4–1 Lightning win over the New York Islanders, becoming the fourth Lightning player to score their first NHL playoff goal that was a game winner. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International Awards & Achievements Major Junior Hockey Awards NHL Awards International Play }} Jonathan won a gold medal at the 2012 Ivan Hlinka Memorial Tournament as a member of Canada's under-18 team. He later represented Canada's junior team along with Mooseheads teammate Nathan MacKinnon at the 2013 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships in Ufa, Russia where Canada finished fourth. Category:1995 births Category:Tampa Bay Lightning draft picks Category:Halifax Mooseheads players Category:Tampa Bay Lightning players Category:Syracuse Crunch players Category:Canadian ice hockey players